sweet dreams
by shortbreath
Summary: I work shoped this with a class and they said it was creepy and disturbing


Sweet Dreams

"Where am I?" I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the light. It was dark in the area I was in but there was a little light enough to see the colour of my yellow dress. I tried to move around. As I did I could feel that I was in very sticky mud. I used my hands to pull myself off the ground. I could feel it ooze through my fingers. I got up and tried to scrape off the leftover mud off my dress. To my right there was a tunnel that had light pouring into my area and I was praying that it was the way out. I looked down to where I was sitting in. There were parts that had spots of red that were in and around the mud. It wasn't just mud; it was a pool of blood. "What the hell is going on here?" I whispered touching my elbows and face to see if it was mine but it wasn't. I breathed out thinking it was my mind playing tricks because I just woke up. I turned on my heel away from the bloody mud and ran towards the tunnel to see if I could get out. Every step I took was in the same substance. The closer I got to the door the less mud there was as it turned into purely just blood. I made it to the entrance to the tunnel. It was just a room with a sky light. The light that came into the room was the dark red. The room looked like someone exploded against the walls. I didn't want to look at the walls anymore so I looked at the ground. "Nothing can hurt me here," I said to my self lifting my eyes off the ground. The room also had a chair and table turned over stained with more of the exploded man or woman. I walked over to the corner of the room with a few books and boxes piled up. I moved the books and papers away. The blood stuck the lose paper together. Under the papers there was a little lamp with oil still inside of it. For some reason the lamp was still warm. "I think this will come in handy but why is it still hot," I said as I stood up to look around the room some more without staring to long at the red walls. There was nothing else in this room that could help me so I walked to a door that was adjacent to the door I just came from. I twisted the knob hearing the metal scrap against the other components inside the handle. It was unlocked but the hinges were rusted so it was hard to move the door wide open but I managed to push it. The door brought me into a well lit hallway with large windows that I could see outside of. I saw that this house was on top of a cliff over looking a forest and in the distance there was a large river. I walked up to one of the windows to see a little better. I laid my hand on the dirty glass feeling the smoothness. I put my other hand on the glass. For some reason there was a stick substance under that one hand. I pressed harder onto the glass and my hand slipped revealing a bloody streak from my finger tip and palm. I pulled away from the windows. They were now pouring blood from the tops of their frames. It dripped down like thick paint on a wall. I tried to move away and kept walking down the hall until I got to another door. It was stained with blood also what I thought was human flesh. Now I could smell that the flesh had been here for years. It was burning the inside of my nose and made my mouth have a metallic taste. I tried to open the door as fast as I could. The other door handle to the next room was rusted out. I pulled away to see what I could do to break the door down. I looked behind me the blood on the window was now looking like plastic film without letting the real light in. In a state of panic I lifted my foot off the ground and kicked the door near the handle. The door swung inwards into the room. I slowly walked into the space and tried to be careful just in case the room was unsafe. The room was bigger than any room I have seen in my life. The ceiling was high with wooden decorations and long posts holding it up. These long posts were carved with detail eroded dragons. To my left hand side there were two staircases. One of the staircases from the far end of the room was destroyed. I picked up my dress to see were I was stepping because there were large boulders in the area. "Where am I now?" I said as I walked around one of the posts dropping my dress so I could touch the smooth dragon. I staggered a little bit and turned my head to the left to see if there was anything in this room. I thought nothing was in the room. I was wrong about that. I jumped out of my skin.

A man was sitting at a small table with a tea set. I was shocked to see that there was another person in this place. He was a nice looking man but he had this sick feeling to him. His eyes were the ones that stood out at me .They looked mad were the normal colour for his eyes dipped out and was replaced with this light tin of blue. Also he had a sinister smile across his face. The sweater vest he was wearing was purple with stains of red. He had a baby blue bow tie and it was frayed at the edges "Good morning love," it smiled at me picking one of the tea cups off the table and pressed it to his lips. I don't know what was in the cup but I gave a guess. It was crimson and thick. "I said, Good morning love, answer me." He said in a deep voice like he was trying to manifest the devil within him. He pulled the cup away from his lip and just stared. He gave me a creepy smile tipping the tea over. The liquid that came out of the cup was really blood with pieces of pulp which I think was human flesh. I covered my mouth with my hands dropping the lamp onto the ground. "Lily, you haven't said good morning back" He got out of his chair and walked over to me. I was struck with so much fear that I couldn't even move from were I stood. He lifted his hand towards my face and then went to touch my long hair that was over my shoulders. "You have such beautiful hair." He said as he tilted his head and gave me another one of the blood twisted smiles. I closed my eyes I didn't know what he was doing but it made me cry with fear. He let my hair fall back onto my shoulders. "Are you scared? Lily, it's alright your beloved Yurick will keep you safe," Yurick said, putting his hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped out of my chest. He slid his hand down my arm to my hand. He held it like a true gentlemen would take a woman's hand. He pulled my hand up to his face. He pressed his lips against the back hand as to kiss the flesh. I thought he was going to pull away from me and attack instead he kissed my hand like a gentlemen. "Oh my beloved Lily."

All the tension in my face washed away. "You're not Yurick!" I yelled pulling my hand away from him. He was gripping so hard that his finger nails pierced my skin. "I only just met him a few hours ago." I said backing up away from this second Yurick.

"But my beloved Lily," he said as he crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed before me. As he bowed I saw a blade in his other hand behind his back. He came back up with a grin plastered across his face. He tilled his head with his mad eyes wide open ready to attack. I kept on backing up. I turned around and ran up the stairs. He didn't run after me but he slowly walked toward were I was going. I keep running away into another hallway that was covered in the same thick flesh that was in the tea cup. "Oh sweet Lily come and stay with me." He moaned as I kept running into another room that could be locked from the inside. He sang as he walked up to my room and tried to open the door but couldn't. "I guess you aren't here." I could hear the sound of his voice disappeared down the hallway. I sat in the middle of the room crying my eyes out. That was really scary I thought to myself. I looked at the hair that he had touched. It was stained red with blood. I noticed it was moving more like something breathing on its own. I screamed into my hand just in case the monster was outside the door. There was a desk in the room that looked like it was used for work. I ran over there trying to find scissors. I found a blade instead. It was the same one that the man had behind his back. I held it up to the only light in the room. It was clean and had a sharp edge to it. My left hand took my long hair. I held the blade near my neck and with one swift motion I cut through my curls. I dropped every thing that was in my hands onto the ground. The short unevenness of my hair brushed up against my exposed neck. I pushed myself to the window and slid down onto my knees. I could feel the wood grain against my back and the highly decorated wood carving in the wall. I was worn down cutting my hair was the peak of what I could take. I closed my eyes to relax for a minute. I reopen them. I was struck with fear and I couldn't move. It felt like I was watching the world around me turn red with my now glass eyes. "Hello my beloved, Lily."


End file.
